Confrontation 1.Caster: Soon to be Wizard, Odin's Children Vs. Terra Masses
Caster: Soon to be Wizard, Odin's Children Vs. Terra Masses, is the name of the first chapter of Fairy Tail: It All Starts at the Heart. This Introduces Caster the young main character. Story Caster runs into the town, and spends 1350 Money on one front row seat to the best Guild Brawl yet. "Oh yeah this will be SWEET!" He runs to his seat just as the fight begins. "First up for Odin's Children is Boryate! And next up for Terra Masses is Clayfton. Round begin! Fight!" The announcer gives a brief description of each fighter. "Boryate is the rookie of Odin's Children, but is very powerful. He uses Sword Magic which lets him summon multiple swords from his own pocket dimension. But on the other hand we have Clayfton. He is a veteran from the First Mage World War. He uses a unique Sand Magic which often catches his opponents off guard." Clayfton starts off by making a sand cloud over the field, but now he blindly rushes towards Boryate.But Boryate summons multiple swords and charges them back at Clayfton. "Oh and now it looks like Clayfton has been shaken up a little! But wait! That was just a sand clone a move Clayfton is known all to well for." Clayfton appears behind his opponent and strikes his neck. Boryate recovers and sends thirty sword towards Clayfton which scrape him up on his whole body. One sword seems to be stuck in his shoulder blade though. "Now Boryate has the upper hand in this fight! Clayfton is down for the count. "3-2-1! That's it folks the winner is Boryate the rookie sword master!" Caster jumps from his seat and pumps up the croud, "Oh yeah that's what we want to see." The next two fighters walk into the coliseum. "Next up for Odin's Children is Bront. Bront is an experienced mage, but don't let his small size fool you. He uses a fierce Iron Magic which has easily slayed many opponents in the past. But now Terra Masses has out Char the intense! Char uses an out of control Fire Magic which he can harden to make Lava Magic." Now they take their starting stances and start preparing. "Round begin! Fight!" Bront starts by covering his body in an invincible layer of glossy iron armor that fits right on his skin. Char doesn't seemed the least bit worried as he ignites flames in both of his hands. " Now Char seems like he is doing the impossible. He is getting ready to hit Bront, but with all that armor his hands will be burning with pain. And theirs the hit! Char bounces back and Bront seems hurt!" The fire from Char's fists is burning through the armor and is reaching his skin causing a massive amount of pain. "3-2-1! That's it! Its all over now! The winner is Char from Terra Masses!" The guild's captains prepare to get ready for the final fight. "Finally from the Odin's guild is Ryobu. Ryobu is one of the strongest mages known to date. He uses the purest Light Magic that can be turned solid for solar beams or used for purification. And lastly for Terra Masses is Manbo. He makes himself extremely strong with the magic Muscle Speak. He has been able to even crack steel armor with just his right fist!" They prepare for the final fight. "Round Begin! Fight!" Ryobu starts by spreading his hands to the sky to collect sunlight while Manbo uses his Muscle Speak and doubles his size and strength. Manbo runs and strikes Ryobu many times and throws him to the ground. "And Ryobu is down faster than any of us thought!" Manbo jumps high to the sky and falls down fist first. But before he hits the ground Ryobu thrusts his hand up, and a huge white beam covers up Manbo's body completely."This is the end!" Manbo gets up and runs with two boulders for weapons towards Ryobu. Ryobu whispers "Lightning Arrow Rain!" Suddenly light arrows fall from the sky and pierce Manbo. "3-2-1! That's it! Its all over! The winner is Ryobu! The new champions are the Odin's Children Guild!" Caster stands up with joy and stays around a little longer to watch the celebration in the coliseum.